


James

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching James</p>
            </blockquote>





	James

Abby knew he watched her. She didn't think he knew she knew, but she did. It seemed like whenever she looked up he was there, watching her through the glass wall of his office. She could feel his eyes on her and she'd look up, catch his eye, and he'd smile and look away as if she'd caught him in a moment of inattention instead of deliberately staring.

This time when she caught him she winked and she thought she saw a flush on his cheek. She smiled. There weren't many people who could make James Lester blush. Abby could.


End file.
